Pokemon Lust
by moshyman
Summary: A young mans four pokemon, Gardevoirs and Gallades, become jealous that he would prefer a human girl friend so they teach him a lesson by showing how much they loved him. Sex is a great motivator. Warning contains sexual content so if your not comfortable with that don't read.


This is the first requested story for this story. There will be a new story in each of these chapters. Any and all reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated.

Jet, a young famous pokemon trainer who wowed the world more than once. Paired with the four most important pokemon in his life he won the world championships and the larges some of money ever rewarded for a battle. He's also know for having the first two female Gallades, though he's no longer the only one with this rare breed. He made millions when he first went public with that information. Now he's living in a small cabin with his two Gardevoir and two female Gallades.

Jet yawned as he got up out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It had been two years now since he won in the championships. He enjoyed the fame at first but soon realized it was much more obnoxious than he would have though. Luckily it only took a short while before others one contests, bigger names rose and more people began to find the female Gallade. No one remembered him anymore and he wouldn't have it any other way. Now the only other person or pokemon he sees other than his would be the bird pokemon that dropped off their food. There were some perks to being rich. He looked around his small room, smiling as his eyes fell over the four sleeping pokemon. His Gardevoir and Gallades slept together on two separate beds. They would switch the pairing every night, the four of them were as close with each other as they were with him. They would sometimes get even closer than that. One day any time he got close to one of them they would give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He knew after all they'd been through he loved them but they were his pokemon after all but they continued their flirting, even using telepathy to convey their feelings of affection.

He got out of bed, walking over to the kitchen to get a glass of milk while his pokemon slowly began to wake up. He wouldn't argue the fact that the four girls were cute. The Gardevoirs, one a shiny, were not extremely tall, maybe a bit shorter than him. They both wore their green and white dresses nicely. When he caught them he always thought those dresses were part of their bodies, which wasn't totally wrong it was a part of them but the could remove it at will. Those same dresses contained those round breasts, both of them had a nice pair. Then there were the Gallades, one of them was also shiny. They wore some sort of tight fitting green and white pants and a top that were also a part of them. They too had nice busts that were slightly larger than the Gardevoirs. He shook his head, trying to get the images out of his head as the four girls entered the kitchen for some breakfast. He loved a bowl of cereal in the morning while the pokemon ate their own foods that he ordered for them.

After breakfast the group went out to sit in the sun by the pond behind the cabin. As he layed in his lawn chair soaking up sun he felt the weight of one of his pokemon laying down next to him. He opened his eyes to see one of the Gardevoirs hugging his side "what are you doing?" he asked only receiving an innocent look from her. He smiled at her and she kissed him on the cheek. He loved them all but he wasn't comfortable with their new affection. He decided he needed a girlfriend to show them he didn't want their relationship to be like that. That night after his pokemon went to bed he went to his computer. Finding a dating site Jet made a profile and waited to see if he would be matched with anyone. After he crawled into bed one of the Gallades want to see what he was doing. Anger filled her when she pulled up his history to find out he had been on a dating site. The shinny Gallade wouldn't lose her only love and she knew the others wouldn't either. Moving over to her bed she woke the other females. Once they came to the same conclusion the four of them had to do something. They agreed on one course of action, they would show him they loved him and would teach him what happens when he betrayed them like this.

Jet awoke startled to find his hands and feet tied down with some sort of psychic energy. He was laying naked without a blanket over him. "What's going on?" he mumbled still a little bleary from sleep. As his mind returned to reality he noticed his pokemon surrounding his bed. They for girls watched him, all of them were completely naked, having removed all the cloths they'd been in ever since he met them. He couldn't help but sit and stare at their naked forms for a few seconds, appreciating those firm round breasts and noting the wetness between their legs. Finally he stop he's gawking "let me out of here!" he demanded confused by why his pokemon had tied him down like this. He could sense their telepathy inside his mind, they conveyed the frustration and anger they held, along with their lust. By now he was rock hard, unable to hide his thoughts for them. He now knew why he was in this situation "please, I'm sorry I just don't want our relation ships to be like that" he tried to change their minds but it was too late. The shinny Gallade climbed onto his bed and positioned herself over his face while his Gardevoir moved over his rod. While Gallade pressed her slit into his face Gardevoir Sat down on his erection forcing it deep inside her. Gardevoir moaned loudly, beginning to bounce up and down on his rod.

He continued to fight against the girls on top of him along with his restraints to no avail. Finally he gave in, he began to lick around Gallades folds. She grinded against his face until his tong slipped into her cunt. Feeling his wet muscle inside her caused her to groan while Gardevoirs bouncing forced Jet to moan into his pokemon's pussy. He could feel her juices running own his chin his tongue pleasure her. Gardevoir was nearing her limits. As Gardevoir fucked herself on her trainers cock Gallade began to grope her own breasts. Jet couldn't believe what was happening, his pokemon was bouncing on his cock and he had another pussy in his face. He moaned into Gallades cunt as he felt Gardevoirs tunnel massaging his member. Soon he couldn't take anymore and neither could either of the girls. Gallade came first, her juices splattered into the boys mouth and onto his face. That set him of causing him to blow his load deep inside Gardevoir forcing her into her own orgasm. Her walls spammed around him as her fluids covered his rod. Both girls sat for a moment enjoying the afterglow of their releases.

The two panting pokemon got off their trainer, sitting down on their bed obviously satisfied. Jet was still rock hard even after his intense fucking. Now The other two got up on the bed this time it was Gallade straddling him and shinny Gardevoir sitting on his face. Gallade quickly began to bounce and Gardevoir pushed her slit into his face forcing his tongue inside her. Instantly the room was full of moans and groans from the three of them. It didn't take long for the pokemon to pleasure themselves to orgasm. Both females dump their juices onto their new mate while he blasted his seed into Gallades womb. They continued this for several more hours taking turns, switching positions on their new toy. Soon the grope of girls were out of energy and yet their trainer still looked like he could take more. He was glad to see they were nearly done, suddenly a bright light filled the room. His pokemon had forced them selves to mega evolve and now they were stronger and had more stamina than ever before, worse yet with their combined powers the girls cold do something they never could before.

Focusing their psychic powers they slowed the time of their bodies and his to the point where they weren't aging, they wouldn't run out of stamina and wouldn't need food, they could fuck him for hours and they wouldn't miss a minute in the real world. The power couldn't last indefinitely but they weren't worried. They had enough time to do what they wanted without any worry. Both Gallades were on top of him now forcing him to pleasure them until orgasm then the Gardevoirs switched in, this time while they were pleasure the other two climbed onto the bed in front of them. They pressed their lips to each other as they began to make out in the middle of their fun. They continued this hard sex for, who knows how long, the couldn't keep track. Eventually their powers couldn't sustain them any longer as time began to flow correctly through their bodies again. Their trainer had cum inside them so much all four of them had slightly swollen bellies. None of them could stand any longer and they collapsed onto the bed on top of Jet. Finally his psychic restraints disappeared. "I love you guys" he mumbled as he fell asleep in the pile of pokemon.


End file.
